J1T Exhibition Match Ten
With permission and the Exhibition Match original creator, MP999, I've decided to have a fun time writing a random fight between your favorite characters! Rules follow that of MP999's: no joke or meme characters, and I decide your characters fate. First two users to comment on a character(s) will be featured in this match. *Note if you submitted a character last time you must wait for one match. The same rules will still apply as usual. I wanted to try something new. Good Luck! Introduction In the captured city of Canterlot, Tempest Shadow had captured Twilight and brought her back and was ready to send her to the throne room where the Storm King was waiting. However, before she could even do this, one of the guards walked to Tempest as a strange object had appeared. Tempest: Those pesky ponies again. Guard: Not Exactly! Tempest Shadow then walked and noticed the floating in the air. Tempest: What is that? Before she could react the Master Hand snapped his finger as both he and Tempest Shadow appeared on the Final Destination. Tempest: You will pay for that! NOBODY BLINK!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee 60 Master Hand flies forward as Tempest Shadow grabs a grenade from her belt. Tempest: I hope you like being a statue. Before it could go off, Master Hand accelerated towards her. As the hand smashed into Tempest she then becomes frozen as she was thrown into the ground. The ice shatters she was quickly introduced to lasers. 51 Tempest Shadow nearly falls off the ledge of the platform, however, recovered with the help of telepathy. She soon formed magical weapons and sends them towards the hand. However, this attack was ineffective as the Master Hand knocked the magical weapons into the void of Space. Tempest: Why do I have to deal with the hard tasks 43 Tempest was then stunned as the ground around her feet glowed with lightning. Tempest Shadow then stood there for a while as her vision was blurred. Master Hand then grabbed her from the platform as the servant of the Storm King starts to fall asleep. Master Hand then goes high into the void before reaching a point and starting his descent towards the platform. Even with the grip, Tempest Shadow was able to wake up from the trance state of being stunned as she surrounded herself in the aura of magic as both she and Master Hand crashed into the stage. At the last second, Tempest pushes the magic sending him on the platform stunned. 32 Despite some of the injuries that Master Hand had sustained, it was not fazed by Tempest Shadow's attack. However, despite landing a hit on the Hand, frustration was starting to set in for Tempest. Tempest: What are you? Are you a God or something? 28 The Master Hand answers her questions by taunting her with laughter as he charges and rams into the hornless unicorn. She once again tries telepathy but was met by a series of lasers. She tries her best to avoid, however, is grazed by one in her face. She sees her blood hit the glove of the hand and comes up with an idea. Tempest shoots back at Master hand who blocks it effortlessly with a shield. However, before the blast reaches Master Hand the statue grenade is thrown as it was ignored by the other attack. 18 Tempest: Your mind just like the princesses. Despite Master Hand's best attempt of holding on from the attack, he soon realizes the mistake the had appeared in front of him as the shield shatters and the master hand starts to turn into a crystalized statue. This left Tempest shadow off guard as a rocket and laser flew at her at the same time. Tempest: Oww! What is the... Tempest Shadow was slowly getting up from that attack however, the situation was dire for Master Hand. Even with him toying and taunting his opponent he could not move as the injuries were helping the petrification. He had to come up with a strong plan. 8 Master Hand then came up with the shock wave plan but had to keep her busy before he was frozen. Tempest Shadow need to stall to be complete with petrification before finishing him off. It was truly a race for time for both. 6 Master Hand was able to shoot several more rockets and lasers and Tempest Shadow who would destroy the rockets and send lasers back at him. In a matter of seconds, his attack was charged and sent the shockwave with no hesitation. However, the shockwave was predictable as Tempest was able to avoid just as the petrification had completed. Tempest: Now to finish you! 1 Shadow Tempest had generated enough magic to create a blast. As she releases the blast, it shatters Master Hand into millions of pieces on impact. K.O. Tempest: Finally! Time to go home. After defeating Master Hand a strange aura surrounds the hornless unicorn as she is sent back to her universe and timeline. However, in the rubble the Master Core rises up to see that Tempest Shadow had left. Now he needed to restore back to Master Hand as a dangerous threat had appeared again, Tabuu. Results This melee's winner is... Tempest Shadow nominated by ThatWeirdFan95!!!